This invention relates to a method for forming a strip of material and to a product formed from the strip.
Previously packages of a continuous strip of material have been formed using a technique known as xe2x80x9cfestooningxe2x80x9d in which the strip is folded back and forth to lay a series of strip portions back and forth with each portion being folded relative to the next about a line transverse to the strip. The technique of festooning has been available for many years and is used in packaging many different types of material but particularly material of a fibrous nature such as fabric, non-woven strips and the like. In this technique, the strip is conventionally guided into a receptacle such as a cardboard box while a first reciprocating movement causes portions of the strip to be laid across the receptacle and folded back and forth and a second reciprocating movement causes the positions of the portions to be traversed relative to the receptacle transversely to the portions. Normally the receptacle comprises a rigid rectangular container at least partly of cardboard having a base and four upstanding sides.
In an alternative arrangement the strip is packaged by rolling the strip into a cylindrical pad having a width equal to the width of the strip or is wound into a cylindrical traverse package having a width greater than the width of the strip.
In all of these arrangements, the intention is to limit the number of splices in the strip since these slices cause the material at or on either side of the splice to be scrapped. Splices are necessary in joining the master rolls from which the strips are slit.
The above applications disclose details of an improved method of forming a package of a strip for supply of the strip comprising:
providing a strip having a first side edge, a second side edge, a first surface and a second surface;
forming a plurality of stacks of the strip;
in each of the stacks repeatedly folding the strip back and forth so that the stack contains a plurality of folded overlying strip portions of the strip, with each strip portion being folded relative to one next adjacent strip portion about a first fold line transverse to the strip and relative to a second next adjacent strip portion about a second fold line transverse to the strip and spaced from the first fold line;
arranging the strip portions thus to form a plurality of first fold lines at one end of the stack and a plurality of second fold lines at an opposed end of the stack;
arranging the strip portions thus such that the first surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the first surface of one next adjacent portion and such that the second surface of each portion lies directly in contact with the second surface of the other next adjacent portion;
arranging the strip portions with the first side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the first side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack and with the second side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the second side edges of others of the strip portions;
arranging the strip portions of the stack with the first and second surfaces thereof generally parallel to a top surface and bottom surface of the stack;
arranging the strip so as to be continuous through the stack between a bottom strip portion and a top strip portion;
arranging the stacks side by side without intervening rigid container walls;
and providing at the top and bottom of each stack a tail portion of the strip which is available for splicing to the tail portion of the strip of the next adjacent stack.
In most cases the entire top surface and the entire bottom surface of each of the stacks are placed under compression in a direction at right angles to the top surface and the bottom surface of the stack and the package is engaged by a packaging material which maintains the compression.
One problem which arises in the manufacture of a package of this type is in simultaneously folding the strips side by side to form simultaneously the side by side stacks of the finished package. For economic production, it is highly desirable that the folding is effected at a relatively high rate generally greater than 500 feet per minute, preferably of the order of 750 feet per minute and even up to 1200 feet per minute at which some lines currently operate. These higher rates allows the folding machine to be provided directly behind the manufacturing line thus avoiding necessity for packaging the material in web form prior to manufacture of the package of the type set forth above.
One arrangement for folding paper sheet into a single stack of zig zag folded sheet portion is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,670 (Felix) assigned to Jos. Hunkeler AG of Switzerland. Later U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,085,624 (Felix) and 5,042,789 (Hediger) are also relevant to this machine.
In this machine there is provided a carriage which moves horizontally back and forth underneath a stack of the sheets of paper. The carriage defines a transverse slot which is moved back and forth underneath the stack so that a supply of the paper sheet fed from beneath the stack through the slot is folded back and forth as the slot is moved back and forth under the package.
The package is supported on two belts each of which wraps around a respective one of a pair of rollers defining a slot. The upper run of each of the belts is thus in effect stationary holding and supporting the package in stationary position as the slot defined by the belts in the roller is moved back and forth. This arrangement as shown in the patents has led to a successful machine which folds paper sheet into a single stack at a relatively slow speed.
This machine is however unsuitable for and has not been in any way used for the manufacture of packages defined by a plurality of side by side stacks of strip material of relatively narrow width.
It is one object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an improved arrangement for forming a package of the type generally described above.
According to a first aspect of the invention there is provided a method of forming a package of a strip comprising:
providing a strip having a first side edge, a second side edge, a first surface and a second surface;
forming a plurality of stacks of the strip;
in each stack repeatedly folding the strip back and forth so that the stack contains a plurality of folded overlying strip portions of the strip, with each strip portion being folded relative to one next adjacent strip portion about a first fold line transverse to the strip and relative to a second next adjacent strip portion about a second fold line transverse to the strip and spaced from the first fold line;
arranging the strip portions of each stack to form a plurality of first fold lines at one end of the stack and a plurality of second fold lines at an opposed end of the stack;
arranging the strip portions of each stack such that the first surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the first surface of one next adjacent strip portion and such that the second surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the second surface of the other next adjacent strip portion;
arranging the strip portions of each stack with the first side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the first side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack and with the second side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the second side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack;
arranging the strip portions of each stack with the first and second surfaces thereof generally parallel to a top surface and a bottom surface of the stack, with the strip of each stack continuous through the stack between a bottom strip portion and a top strip portion;
and arranging the plurality of stacks side by side with the side edges of the strip portions of each stack adjacent the side edges of a next adjacent stack;
wherein the step of folding the strip in the stacks includes:
simultaneously supplying the strips side by side;
feeding the side by side strips through a guide slot in a carriage moveable parallel to the bottom surface of the stacks and moving the slot back and forth between the ends of the stacks so as to form the stacks on top of the carriage;
and providing guide surfaces engaging side edges of two outermost stacks of the package to maintain the stacks parallel and side by side.
Preferably the material is carried from a supply to the slot through a guide chute which has one end which is pivotal at the supply and a second end which reciprocates with the guide slot and which has a length between the ends which changes in response to reciprocation of the slot
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided a method of forming a package of a strip comprising:
providing a strip having a first side edge, a second side edge, a first surface and a second surface;
forming a plurality of stacks of the strip;
in each stack repeatedly folding the strip back and forth so that the stack contains a plurality of folded overlying strip portions of the strip, with each strip portion being folded relative to one next adjacent strip portion about a first fold line transverse to the strip and relative to a second next adjacent strip portion about a second fold line transverse to the strip and spaced from the first fold line;
arranging the strip portions of each stack to form a plurality of first fold lines at one end of the stack and a plurality of second fold lines at an opposed end of the stack;
arranging the strip portions of each stack such that the first surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the first surface of one next adjacent strip portion and such that the second surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the second surface of the other next adjacent strip portion;
arranging the strip portions of each stack with the first side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the first side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack and with the second side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the second side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack;
arranging the strip portions of each stack with the first and second surfaces thereof generally parallel to a top surface and a bottom surface of the stack, with the strip of each stack continuous through the stack between a bottom strip portion and a top strip portion;
arranging the plurality of stacks side by side with the side edges of the strip portions of each stack adjacent the side edges of a next adjacent stack;
wherein the step of folding the strip in the stacks includes:
simultaneously supplying the strips side by side;
feeding the side by side strips through a guide slot in a carriage moveable parallel to the bottom surface of the stacks and moving the slot back and forth between the ends of the stacks so as to form the stacks on top of the carriage;
providing a bag for receiving the side by side stacks, the bag having an open mouth and side walls;
and supporting the bag with the open mouth facing the carriage such that as the stacks are formed the stacks are forced into the open mouth to engage and be surrounded by the side walls of the bag to be received within the bag.
Preferably the method includes, after the stacks are formed and partly contained within the bag, compressing the stacks in a direction to reduce the height thereof to a position in which the stacks are wholly contained within the bag.
Preferably the bag has a length which is equal to the compressed height of the stacks.
Preferably the method includes providing a bottom sheet underlying the bottom surface of the stacks and including providing the bag with a closed upper end and an open bottom edge of the bag which is attached to the sheet to form a closed enclosure for the package.
Preferably the method includes evacuating the enclosure.
According to a third aspect of the invention there is provided a method of forming a package of a strip comprising:
providing a strip having a first side edge, a second side edge, a first surface and a second surface;
forming a plurality of stacks of the strip;
in each stack repeatedly folding the strip back and forth so that the stack contains a plurality of folded overlying strip portions of the strip, with each strip portion being folded relative to one next adjacent strip portion about a first fold line transverse to the strip and relative to a second next adjacent strip portion about a second fold line transverse to the strip and spaced from the first fold line;
arranging the strip portions of each stack to form a plurality of first fold lines at one end of the stack and a plurality of second fold lines at an opposed end of the stack;
arranging the strip portions of each stack such that the first surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the first surface of one next adjacent strip portion and such that the second surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the second surface of the other next adjacent strip portion;
arranging the strip portions of each stack with the first side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the first side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack and with the second side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the second side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack;
arranging the strip portions of each stack with the first and second surfaces thereof generally parallel to a top surface and a bottom surface of the stack, with the strip of each stack continuous through the stack between a bottom strip portion and a top strip portion;
arranging the plurality of stacks side by side with the side edges of the strip portions of each stack adjacent the side edges of a next adjacent stack;
compressing the stacks in a direction at right angles to the top and bottom surfaces so as to reduce the height of the stacks from a rest height to a compressed height;
and containing the compressed stacks in an enclosure so as to maintain the compression on, the enclosure comprising a bag having side walls with a length thereof substantially equal to the compressed height
Preferably the enclosure comprises a bottom sheet underlying the bottom surface of the stacks and including providing the bag with a closed upper end and an open bottom edge of the bag which is attached to the sheet.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention there is provided a method of forming a package of a strip comprising:
providing a strip having a first side edge, a second side edge, a first surface and a second surface;
forming a plurality of stacks of the strip;
in each stack repeatedly folding the strip back and forth so that the stack contains a plurality of folded overlying strip portions of the strip, with each strip portion being folded relative to one next adjacent strip portion about a first fold line transverse to the strip and relative to a second next adjacent strip portion about a second fold line transverse to the strip and spaced from the first fold line;
arranging the strip portions of each stack to form a plurality of first fold lines at one end of the stack and a plurality of second fold lines at an opposed end of the stack;
arranging the strip portions of each stack such that the first surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the first surface of one next adjacent strip portion and such that the second surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the second surface of the other next adjacent strip portion;
arranging the strip portions of each stack with the first side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the first side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack and with the second side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the second side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack;
arranging the strip portions of each stack with the first and second surfaces thereof generally parallel to a top surface and a bottom surface of the stack, with the strip of each stack continuous through the stack between a bottom strip portion and a top strip portion;
arranging the plurality of stacks side by side with the side edges of the strip portions of each stack adjacent the side edges of a next adjacent stack;
wherein the step of folding the strip in the stacks includes:
simultaneously supplying the strips side by side;
feeding the side by side strips through a guide slot in a carriage moveable parallel to the bottom surface of the stacks and moving the slot back and forth between the ends of the stacks so as to build the stacks on top of the carriage;
at a predetermined location during building of the stacks, feeding with the strips into the stacks a flexible slip sheet so to be folded with the strips at the predetermined location;
and when the stacks are built up to a required height above said location, pushing those portions of the stacks above said location toward one end of the stacks such that the portions above said location are separated from portions below said location by slipping of the strips across the slip sheet
Preferably the slip sheet has a length at least equal to the length of the strip portions.
Preferably the slip sheet is folded across its width to provide two overlying slip sheet portions.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention there is provided a method of forming a package of a strip comprising:
providing a strip having a first side edge, a second side edge, a first surface and a second surface;
forming a plurality of stacks of the strip;
in each stack repeatedly folding the strip back and forth so that the stack contains a plurality of folded overlying strip portions of the strip, with each strip portion being folded relative to one next adjacent strip portion about a first fold line transverse to the strip and relative to a second next adjacent strip portion about a second fold line transverse to the strip and spaced from the first fold line;
arranging the strip portions of each stack to form a plurality of first fold lines at one end of the stack and a plurality of second fold lines at an opposed end of the stack;
arranging the strip portions of each stack such that the first surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the first surface of one next adjacent strip portion and such that the second surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the second surface of the other next adjacent strip portion;
arranging the strip portions of each stack with the first side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the first side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack and with the second side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the second side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack;
arranging the strip portions of each stack with the first and second surfaces thereof generally parallel to a top surface and a bottom surface of the stack, with the strip of each stack continuous through the stack between a bottom strip portion and a top strip portion;
and arranging the plurality of stacks side by side with the side edges of the strip portions of each stack adjacent the side edges of a next adjacent stack;
providing for each of the stacks a splice tail portion extending from the bottom strip portion and extending beyond an end of the stack so as to be accessible for splicing;
all of the splice tail portions being arranged at the same end of the stacks;
engaging the splice tail portions into an envelope;
lying the envelope flat against said end of the stacks and containing the envelope within packaging material.
Preferably each stack has an upper free tail portion which is arranged at the same end of the package as the splice tail portions.
Preferably the upper free tail portion depends down the end of the package from the top strip portion so as to be accessible for splicing to the splice tail portion.
According to a sixth aspect of the invention there is provided a method of providing a strip comprising:
providing a package comprising:
a strip having a first side edge, a second side edge, a first surface and a second surface;
a plurality of stacks of the strip;
in each stack the strip being repeatedly back and forth so that the stack contains a plurality of folded overlying strip portions of the strip, with each strip portion being folded relative to one next adjacent strip portion about a first fold line transverse to the strip and relative to a second next adjacent strip portion about a second fold line transverse to the strip and spaced from the first fold line;
the strip portions of each stack being arranged to form a plurality of first fold lines at one end of the stack and a plurality of second fold lines at an opposed end of the stack;
the strip portions of each stack being arranged such that the first surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the first surface of one next adjacent strip portion and such that the second surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the second surface of the other next adjacent strip portion;
the strip portions of each stack being arranged with the first side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the first side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack and with the second side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the second side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack;
the strip portions of each stack being arranged with the first and second surfaces thereof generally parallel to a top surface and a bottom surface of the stack, with the strip of each stack continuous through the stack between a bottom strip portion and a top strip portion;
the plurality of stacks being arranged side by side with the side edges of the strip portions of each stack adjacent the side edges of a next adjacent stack;
the stacks being compressed in a direction at right angles to the surfaces of the strip portions such that the height of the stacks is reduced from a rest height to a compressed height;
the package being wrapped and maintained compressed by a packaging enclosure including a bag having a side wall substantially equal in height to the compressed height and therefore less than the rest height;
mounting the package on an unfolding stand such that the bottom surface of the stacks is supported on the stand and the upper surfaces of the stacks are presented upwardly;
providing on the unfold stand a header member for engaging the upper surfaces;
with the upper surfaces engaged by the header member to hold the compression, cutting open the bag;
and moving the header member in a direction to allow controlled expansion of the stacks from the compressed condition to the rest condition.
According to a seventh aspect of the invention there is provided a method of providing a strip comprising:
providing a package comprising:
a strip having a first side edge, a second side edge, a first surface and a second surface;
a plurality of stacks of the strip;
in each stack the strip being folded repeatedly back and forth so that the stack contains a plurality of folded overlying strip portions of the strip, with each strip portion being folded relative to one next adjacent strip portion about a first fold line transverse to the strip and relative to a second next adjacent strip portion about a second fold line transverse to the strip and spaced from the first fold line;
the strip portions of each stack being arranged to form a plurality of first fold lines at one end of the stack and a plurality of second fold lines at an opposed end of the stack;
the strip portions of each stack being arranged such that the first surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the first surface of one next adjacent strip portion and such that the second surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the second surface of the other next adjacent strip portion;
the strip portions of each stack being arranged with the first side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the first side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack and with the second side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the second side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack;
the strip portions of each stack being arranged with the first and second surfaces thereof generally parallel to a top surface and a bottom surface of the stack, with the strip of each stack continuous through the stack between a bottom strip portion and a top strip portion;
the plurality of stacks being arranged side by side with the side edges of the strip portions of each stack adjacent the side edges of a next adjacent stack;
providing for each of the stacks a splice tail portion extending from the bottom strip portion and extending beyond an end of the stack so as to accessible for splicing;
all of the splice tail portions being arranged at the same end of the stacks;
mounting the package on an unfolding stand such that the bottom surface of the stacks is supported on the stand and the upper surfaces of the stacks are presented upwardly;
providing on the unfold stand a splicing jig;
engaging the splice tail portions with the splicing jig so as to be supported thereby;
providing a top end portion of each stack connected to the top of the respective stack and engaging the top end portions with the splicing jig so as to be supported thereby;
and operating the splicing jig to effect splicing of the splice tail portions to the top end portions such that the strip is continuous through the package.
Preferably the method includes engaging the splice tail portions into an envelope lying against said end of the stacks and contained within packaging material.
Preferably each top end portion is arranged at the same end of the package as the splice tail portions.
Preferably the top end portion depends down the end of the package from the top strip portion so as to be accessible for splicing to the splice tail portion.
According to an eighth aspect of the invention there is provided a package comprising:
a strip having a first side edge, a second side edge, a first surface and a second surface;
a plurality of stacks of the strip;
in each stack the strip being folded repeatedly back and forth so that the stack contains a plurality of folded overlying strip portions of the strip, with each strip portion being folded relative to one next adjacent strip portion about a first fold line transverse to the strip and relative to a second next adjacent strip portion about a second fold line transverse to the strip and spaced from the first fold line;
the strip portions of each stack being arranged to form a plurality of first fold lines at one end of the stack and a plurality of second fold lines at an opposed end of the stack;
the strip portions of each stack being arranged such that the first surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the first surface of one next adjacent strip portion and such that the second surface of each strip portion lies directly in contact with the second surface of the other next adjacent strip portion;
the strip portions of each stack being arranged with the first side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the first side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack and with the second side edges thereof lying directly on top of and aligned with the second side edges of others of the strip portions of the stack;
the strip portions of each stack being arranged with the first and second surfaces thereof generally parallel to a top surface and a bottom surface of the stack, with the strip of each stack continuous through the stack between a bottom strip portion and a top strip portion;
the plurality of stacks being arranged side by side with the side edges of the strip portions of each stack adjacent the side edges of a next adjacent stack;
the stacks being compressed in a direction at right angles to the surfaces of the strip portions such that the height of the stacks is reduced from a rest height to a compressed height;
the package being wrapped and maintained compressed by a packaging enclosure including a bag having a side wall substantially equal in height to the compressed height and therefore less than the rest height
Preferably each of the stacks includes a splice tail portion extending from the bottom strip portion and extending beyond an end of the stack so as to accessible for splicing, all of the splice tail portions being arranged at the same end of the stacks, the splice tail portions being engaged into an envelope lying flat against said end of the stacks and contained within the bag.
Preferably the enclosure comprises a bottom sheet underlying the bottom surface of the stacks and wherein the bag includes a closed upper end and an open bottom edge of the bag which is attached to the sheet
Preferably the bottom sheet includes side edges thereof which are turned upwardly and heat sealed to bottom edge portions of the bag.
Preferably the bag and the sheet each comprise a laminate defined by a first layer of an air impervious plastics material and a second layer of a heat sealable plastics material.